Follow the Wild Rainboom
by KatieTDM
Summary: After a horrible storm causes Chris to go missing, when he is found, he is ill. It's gonna take a lot of Magic, Friendship, Teamwork, and help from their new friend Katie to find the herbs to cure him. (I didn't make it a crossover just so it wouldn't be neglected)
1. Chapter 1

**OK, this is based off of a dream I had once, I'm just extending it with imagination.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS (I WISH I DID, THOUGH) OR MLP.(WISH I OWNED THAT TOO.)**

One dark, stormy night, Martin and Chris were crossing a rickety old bridge to get back to the Tortuga. Suddenly, lightning struck the rope that tie the bridge to the other side, setting it on fire, and it snapped, sending the Kratt brothers plummeting into the river below.

Martin, the water treading master, stayed afloat almost the second he had hit the water. Chris, however, had taken longer to come back up to the surface. Gasping for breath, Chris sputtered, "Look Martin, I know I'm not as very good of a swimmer as you, but-"he was cut off when a tree trunk slammed into his chest and carried him away with a strangled cry.

"Chris!" Martin cried as his brother was carried away out of his sight. He swam to the shore where the Tortuga had parked to alert the crew.

Meanwhile, Chris had been whirled and tossed like a wet salad as he sunk to the bottom of the river. He started to run out of air when a brightly lit figure came towards him. It was some sort of pony girl, with wings! With a toss of her rainbow colored hair, she waved her hand and a bubble of swirling colors surrounded the Kratt brother. He heard her say, _I'll come back for you._ Then, he closed his eyes, and gave way to the knowing someone would find him.

Meanwhile, Martin ran back to HQ, alerting the crew. He was dripping wet, and out of breath.

"Martin," Aviva cried," What happened?! Where's Chris?!"

"Chris…carried…off… by…storm…need…to…find…him…he…fell…in…the…water…" Martin gasped as his head thudded against the metal floor in utter failure.

"What?!" Aviva broke down into tears. She loved Chris. She didn't want anything to happen. "Koki!"

"I'm on it!" the African American girl ran to the computer trying to pinpoint Chris' location. "Aw, it's no use. Some weird energy readings are emitting from the bottom of the river."

"Haven't seen those readings since…"

"TWILIGHT?!" The crew shouted in confused chorus.

"_Once, upon a time, you came into my world and made the stars align."_ A voice sang from above.

"Who's there?!" Aviva cried out. "Applejack?!"

"No, but I know where your friend is."

"Where?"

"_Just follow the rainboom."_ The voice sang again. Then, nothing.

"Wait don't go!" Martin cried.

"We need to contact Sunset Shimmer, get Rainbow Dash, and have her make the Sonic Rainboom. Maybe then we'll find Chris." Aviva said. _I hope._

**A/N Be sure to R&amp;R and make the box happy!**


	2. Chapter 2 and AN

At Canterlot High School, Sunset Shimmer was at her band practice as backup singer and guitar player for the Rainbooms, when Vice Principal Luna called on the loudspeaker. "Pardon the interruption, but you have visitors on their way to the band room. It seems they have some important matter on their hands."

The intercom clicked off. Applejack set down her bass and said, "Wonder who could be coming?"

"Well, first two times, we had Twilight." Sunset Shimmer said. "Next, Katie over here," Pointing to a tan-skinned, rainbow haired, blue eyed girl sitting at the mic. "Then we had-"

"The Wild Kratts?"

Sunset turned around to see Koki, Jimmy, Aviva, and Martin. "Nice to see you again guys." Fluttershy piped up from behind Rainbow Dash.

"Where's Chris?" Pinkie Pie squealed, "We still have cupcakes to bake!"

Aviva started to let the tears fall from her eyes, and looked down at the floor.

"He fell in the river last night," she sobbed. "We can't find him."

"But, I have the last recorded footage from his Creaturepod." Martin said, playing last night's footage.

Everyone stiffened when they saw Katie's figure appear on screen, after the hand gesture, they heard her say something, then the image sparked out.

The Rainbooms turned towards Katie. "What?" she said. "Okay, okay, I was there. But he is safe. I can rescue him for you, but there will be a problem. Otherwise, no worries."

"OK, I believe you, but let's hurry up." Aviva said.

"Wait! We'll need to tell Principal Celestia where we'll be headed. But, we need to grab a couple of friends for backup…"

Soon, they found themselves in Principal Celestia's office with two of Katie's closest friends; Nevaeh and Alyshia.

"So, you need the help of these students?" She said, glaring at Aviva.

"Right now," Martin said. "they're our only hope."

"Alright." Celestia agreed. "They may go."

"Thank you." Aviva sniffed.

"'kay, sugarcube." Applejack said placing a hand on Katie's shoulder, "Lead the way."

**So sorry for the delay, my tablet was being repaired and I lost access to my account. this story is on hiatus for now, so keep a look out for my first Minecraft story; 'DanTDM Catches Pixel Pox' starring me, and TheDiamondMinecart!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2_: Chris is Celestia's Test

Chris opened his eyes, seeing the enclosure's bright colors surround him, but still, could he…touch the water outside without breaking the enclosure? Only one way to find out! He reached forward with his hand, and, with hesitation, reached towards the edge… he felt his arm tingle, then, cold, wet, water on his hand. He withdrew his hand, bracing for water to flood down, but it didn't. But, what was that outside the dome? Oh no! Not a Zachbot! Panicking, Chris blacked out.

The Zachbot hovered around the dome, he couldn't see what was inside, but he poked the dome, trying to figure out what was in there. He kept poking it, not realizing that what was inside was being put in trouble by that.

Meanwhile, the crew, the Mane 6 (sort of) and the Troublesome Trio were trekking towards the river canyon. Katie was in the lead, and suddenly stopped.

"Katie, what's wrong?" Martin asked.

"Zachbot…"

"Where?" Jimmy squealed.

"She's psychic!" Pinkie giggled.

"No, I'm not! There's a Zachbot messing with the protection spell!"

"Oh no!" Sunset cried. "You don't mean…"

"CHRIS!" everyone screamed and ran towards the energy reading, and sure enough, the bright light from the spell had outlined the figure of a Zachbot.

"I'm sorry Chris," Katie sobbed, "But it's the only way…" She glitched the Zachbot and released the spell.

Chris spluttered up to the surface. He saw his friends, his brother, the mane 6, the Troublesome Trio, and, his precious Aviva. He felt himself be carried downriver to a whirlpool, before they left his sight, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out the still dry gift for Aviva. Today was her birthday, he knew it.

"Aviva! Catch!" He threw the box up to her.

Katie used her wings to lift Aviva up and help her grab it, since it was thrown out in the center. "I got it!" she called out.

Rainbow dash and Fluttershy grabbed Aviva and Katie dived towards Chris. She thrust her hands in front of her, clasping them together, into an arrow shape. She started to spin around, and then gained speed and turned into a blur, all that the others saw was a hand, and Chris reaching up to grab it, but they forgot about the rouge Zachbot. It was thrust towards them in the current, slamming into Chris, and they disappeared in the whirlpool.

Katie stopped above the sloshing, slowly forming maelstrom, tears running down her face. Sadly, she fluttered back up to the crew, who had saw it all.

Floating a few inches above the grass, Katie's wings crumbled and she collapsed into a mess of shaking, knotted rainbow hair, and torn clothes. "I failed…..I'm sorry….I didn't…..I forgot the Zachbot…I failed…I failed Celestia's test!" She wailed.

"Chris was Celestia's test?" Alyshia spoke.

A sniff was Katie's only response.

"What's in the box?" Nevaeh said peering over Aviva's shoulder.

Aviva ripped the wrapping of the paper off. Inside was a blue box with gold letters and emeralds studded in swirls on the box. The letters said : Love you forever and a day.

"So that's why Chris was saving money!" Martin said.

"I helped him buy it, but it was his idea to get it." Katie sniffed.

Aviva opened the lid. Inside was a gold heart-shaped locket. And, a small statue of Chirs and Aviva dancing at that one party they attended fastened in the center of the box. There was a key on the back that was formed into the Wild Kratts symbol. Aviva turned it seven times. Her favorite song Chris had written for her played, and the little statue turned inside.

" It cost $2000" Katie said.

"Wow, even Martin doesn't get that much saved up, he usually spends his money second he gets it." Koki laughed.

Martin turned red, but then he looked inside the box. "Hey, look, there's something else!"

**WHAT DO YOU THINK IS IN THE BOX? LEAVE YOUR GUESSES IN THE REVIEWS AND THE ONE THAT APPEARS THE MOST WILL BE THE WINNER. **


End file.
